Warriors: Ravenstar's Destiny
by Splashwhisker Of Riverclan
Summary: Ravenkit is born into Sunclan and wants nothing more than to be the best warrior for his clanmates and mabey one day lead them but when a darkeness sweeps over the clan will one cat be able to meet his destiny and save them all? (Prolouge and first two chapters only, more will be posted as I finish the chapters!)


Warriors fan fiction: Ravenstar's Destiny

Allegiances:

Sun clan:

Leader: Foxstar (reddish brown tom with green eyes)

Deputy: Weaselfang (Orange and white tom with blue eyes and unusually long fangs)

Medicine cat: Blizzardfur (pure white she-cat with dark green eyes) (Apprentice: Hazelpaw)

Warriors:

Firestorm: (light orange tabby tom with a dark orange belly and blue eyes) (Apprentice: Bagerpaw)

Goldenfoot: (golden brown tom with amber eyes)

Wildheart: (brown she cat with amber eyes and long fur) (Apprentice: Whiskerpaw)

Starlingwhisker: (grey and white she cat with blue eyes) (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Moonpelt: (Grey tom with white crescent shaped patches)

Silversky: (Light grey tortishell she cat with blue eyes)

Littlebear: (Small dark brown tom with thick, shaggy fur and hard green eyes)

Creamfur: (Creamy white she-cat with amber eyes) (Apprentice: Dawnpaw)

Petalflight :( Light brown she cat with reddish petal shaped patches)

Reedtail: (Black tom with yellow eyes) (Apprentice: Birdpaw)

Apprentices:

Hazelpaw :( light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Badgerpaw :( black and white tom with a stripe running down his back like a badger)

Whiskerpaw :( light grey tom with darker grey flecks and a black stripe running down his back)

Nightpaw :( pure black tom with blue eyes)

Dawnpaw :( smoky grey and black she-cat with blue eyes)

Birdpaw :( dark brown she-cat with thick, fluffy fur and green eyes)

Queens:

Snowfall :( White she- cat with fluffy fur and green eyes) (Foxstar's mate and mother to Poppykit, Swiftkit, and Ravenkit)

Duskwater: (Light brown and white she cat with dark blue eyes) (expecting Moonpelt's kits)

Kinktail :( Silver tabby she cat with blue eyes and a slightly bent tail) (Littlebear's mate and mother to Tinykit, Briarkit, Nettlekit, and Shimmerkit)

Elders:

Birchheart: (light brown tortishell tom with amber eyes)

Sparrowpelt: (Brown tom with white chest and two white front paws) (Retired early due to failing sight)

Flowertail: (Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes and white fluffy tail tip)

Prologue:

Night lay heavily upon the forest. The camp was eerily silent and all the cats were asleep. All except for Blizzardfur. She had been Sun clan's only medicine cat for three seasons now since her mentor Wolftail had gone to join Starclan. "_The raven will come and soar as high as the sun". _The prophecy rang in Blizardfur's ears. She hissed in frustration. A light brown tabby she-cat gave a yawn and padded up to her side and rested her tail tip on her mentor's shoulder. "Don't worry" she mewed half yawned. "Starclan know what they're doing" the tabby reassured her. Blizzardfur sighed "I just wish they would be a little clearer that's all Hazelpaw". She began sorting herbs and mewed "how can a raven have anything to with us?" "Ravens are birds of prey and nothing more last I checked"! Hazelpaw mewed sympathetically "you should rest Blizzardfur". You've been working nonstop and you need a break"." I'm sure Starclan will reveal more in time" Blizzardfur muttered something under her breath and then finally sighed:" your right Hazelpaw". "Perhaps Starclan is waiting for the right time to reveal more about their omen". Blizzardfur padded over to her nest, curled up and went to sleep. When she closed her eyes she suddenly saw a beautiful, lush forest in front of her.

_I'm in Starclan _she thought. _Finally, now I can find out more about this Raven_. She looked around for any familiar pelts of Sunclan ancestors when suddenly, a black and grey tom with a thick bushy tail and eyes as blue as a Jay' appeared in front of her. "_Wolftail!" _she purred with glee as she approached her former mentor and touched noses with him. "It's good to see you" she mewed. "It's good to see you too Blizzardfur" Wolftail said gazing up at her with warmth in his eyes. "How are things in Sunclan" he asked. Blizzardfur thought she detected a trace of wariness in his tone and for a second she thought that the tom was hiding something... almost like he was _afraid _of something. "Things are well" she replied curtly not forgetting the unclear omen sent by Starclan.

Wolftail came up and sat beside her "you're wondering about the omen aren't you"? He mewed. She nodded slowly then gazed at Wolftail through narrowed eyes "so you know what it means"? She asked. "Not entirely" Wolftail replied wrapping his shaggy tail neatly around his paws. Blizzardfur mewed desperately "what can you tell me that I don't already know"! "The prophecy doesn't make any sense to me!" "Since when do ravens hold any significance to Sunclan other than being our food and why the omen can be clearer and ho-"Wolftail cut her off abruptly and meowed gently "can't you tell?" "The raven has already come" he rumbled smoothly. "What is the raven?" she asked "Surely you can't mean a regular bird"? "Of course not" Wolftail replied. As he faded into the mist along with the rest of the Starclan hunting grounds Blizzardfur called out again "What is the raven?" she yowled. "Not _what"_ Wolftail mewed faintly "_who"._

Chapter 1:

Ravenkit sat up and gave a huge yawn. It was sunrise. His brilliant green eyes suddenly opened wide and he began to stretch. His black coat shimmered in the sunlight. He gazed around the nursery and took in all of his surroundings. He could see two of Kinktail's kits Shimmerkit, and Nettlekit wrestling in the corner while her other two kits Tinykit and Briarkit were still sound asleep. On the far side of the nursery, Duskwater was awake and grooming herself. Her belly was round with Moonpelt's kits and Ravenkit could tell they would be born in another moon or so. He bounded over to his own mother Snowfall and prodded his littermates Swiftkit and Poppykit with one forepaw. "Are you two dormouses?" he purred with amusement glittering in his eyes. Swiftkit and Poppykit suddenly sprang up and jumped onto their brother. "Take that back" Swiftkit squeaked his blue eyes round with mock indignation. "Yeah or we'll make you"! Poppykit squealed. Their play fighting was interrupted by their mother Snowfall. "Kits that's enough" the white queen purred. "Ravenkit started it!" Poppykit wailed. Swiftkit nipped his brother's ear playfully. "Next time you won't be so lucky" he purred. "Why don't you three go outside and explore?" said Snowfall. "It's a lovely day outside and you kits are far too energetic to be playing around inside the nursery". Snowfall began grooming her thick white fur. "Besides she looked up from her grooming, you three are too close to becoming apprentices anyway to still be behaving like little kits!" Ravenkit's eyes gleamed with anticipation. He wanted to be an apprentice more than anything. He knew he had to work hard so one day he would be the best warrior that Sunclan has ever seen. _I'll catch all the prey in the forest, fight off all the intruders, and be the bravest and wisest cat to ever walk the forest! Maybe one day I'll even be deputy then leader! _His thoughts were interrupted by Swiftkit's groaning "I don't understand why _we_ have to wait 6 moons to be apprentices." Swiftkit complained. "Our father is _Clan leader _for Starclan's sake"! "Don't be such a mousebrain." Poppykit squeaked. "_All _kits have to wait until their 6 moons old even if their father is clan leader." "Come on guys let's explore around the camp" Ravenkit mewed. The three kits bounded into the clearing their eyes wide in awe. They had seen the camp before but not in newleaf. "Look, Firestorm's patrol has come back!" mewed a voice in the clearing. Ravenkit turned his attention to the thorn entrance where a large, sturdy ginger tom suddenly appeared along with two she-cats, one cream colored and one gray and white padding after him with their three apprentices following closely. Weaselfang, Sunclan's deputy greeted the patrol as soon as they returned. Ravenkit strained to listen in on the conversation.

"Firestorm, how were the assessments" the deputy asked. "All went well" Firestorm's mew was husky but deep. Ravenkit had always admired the ginger tom. Firestorm was his father's brother which meant he was kin to Ravenkit and his littermates. He was one of the best fighters in the clan and everyone respected him. "Are the apprentices ready for their ceremonies" Weaselfang asked. "Definetly" Firestorm purred. "Badgerpaw caught the plumpest rabbit I've ever seen" he added proudly. "What about your apprentice Creamfur"? Weaselfang meowed. "Dawnpaw climbed all the way to the top of the Shimmering Sycamore" the creamy white cat said. "How about your apprentice Starlingwhisker" Weaselfang said turning to the fray and white she-cat. Starlingwhisker mewed "Nightpaw fights very fiercely and his battle skills are exceptional". "Well then I guess it's time we had some more warriors in the clan". Weaselfang purred. Nightpaw, Dawnpaw and Bagerpaw's eyes shone with excitement and Ravenkit couldn't help feel a pang of envy for his clanmates. He couldn't wait until he had _his_ warrior ceremony. "I'll go and tell Foxstar right away" Weaselfang meowed.

Ravenkit watched the group of cats pad over to Foxstar's den in the stone cave. "Wow new warriors"! Swiftkit exclaimed. "We finally get to see a _real _warrior ceremony" Poppykit squeaked with glee. "Yeah, Ravenkit added but don't you wish it was _our _warrior ceremony"? Swiftkit and Poppykit turned to look at Ravenkit with their heads cocked to one side. "Well yeah "Poppykit began, but were not even _apprentices_ yet Ravenkit. "Don't worry it will be our turn soon" Swiftkit mewed. _I hope soon comes fast! _Ravenkit thought.

Chapter 2:

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Sunrock for a clan meeting!" Ravenkit heard the familiar mew of his father and came tumbling out of the nursery. Even though he wasn't old enough to catch his own prey he knew he had to see this ceremony. Swiftkit and Poppykit came bounding after him and they all sat next to their mother in the clearing. Ravenkit looked around and pretty soon all of Sunclan was starting to gather by the Sunrock. He recognized Wildheart and her apprentice Whiskerpaw, Goldenfoot, Reedtail and Petalflight. Littlebear and Kinktail were sitting together while Sparrowpelt, Birchheart and Flowertail were all talking with their heads low. Moonpelt and Silversky sat near the base of the Sunrock, their expressions unreadable. Ravenkit gazed up at the Sunrock and saw Firestorm, Starlingfeather, and Creamfur all sitting in a row with their apprentices next to them their eyes brimming with joy. Wesealfang had sat next to Foxstar. Ravenkit gazed up at his father's reddish brown fox coat shimmering in the sunlight. Foxstar's muscles rippled beneath his pelt and his unwavering green gaze scanned the ranks of his clan below. _Someday I'll be just like him _Ravenkit thought excitedly.

Foxstar strutted to the base of the Sunrock and began to speak. His voice rang out as clear as the newleaf breeze "I have gathered you all here today to celebrate the making of three new apprentices" he flicked his tail indicating the apprentices to his right who looked as if they could barely contain their excitement. He started with Dawnpaw. "I, Foxstar, leader of Sunclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. "Creamfur" Foxstar began, "do you think Dawnpaw has trained hard in the ways of the warrior"? Creamfur mewed "she has". "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name." "Dawnpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dawncloud". Starclan honors your loyalty and intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sunclan. Foxstar rested his muzzle on Dawncloud's head and she licked his shoulder. Next he did Nightpaw. "Starlingwhisker, has Nightpaw trained hard in the ways of the warrior"? "He has" Starlingwhisker mewed. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name" Foxstar meowed. "Nightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Nightfeather". Starclan honors your fighting skill and your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sunclan".

Once again, Foxstar rested his muzzle on Nightfeather's head and Nightfeather licked his leader's shoulder in return. Finally it was Badgerpaw's turn. "Firestorm" Foxstar began, "has Badgerpaw trained hard in the ways of the warrior?" Firestorm mewed "he has". "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name." "Badgerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Badgerfoot." "Starclan honors your bravery and independence and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sunclan." "Dawncloud, Nightfeather, Badgerfoot!" the clan called the names of the three new warriors with enthusiasm.

Dawncloud gave her chest fur a few quick licks feeling embarrassed while Nightfeather and Badgerfoot had their heads held high and chests puffed out. "This meeting is over" Foxstar yowled as he jumped down from the Sunrock. Swiftkit, Poppykit and Ravenkit bounced excitedly around their mother. "You're right Ravenkit" Swiftkit mewed "being a warrior will be fun!" "It's not all fun and games" a deep mew sounded from in front of them" All three kits sat back on their haunches to gaze up at the cat in in front of them who had spoken. It was Foxstar. "Remember those three still have to sit vigil tonight, its apart of their newfound responsibilities to their clan". Snowfall padded up to her mate and twined tails with him. "These kits of ours sure can't wait to become warriors" she purred. Foxstar licked all three of his kits on the ear and purred "they'll be apprentices soon enough I can guarantee that". "How much longer until were apprentices"? Poppykit mewed. "Soon my precious daughter" Foxstar mewed. "I have no doubt you three will be the finest warriors in the clan." _"Being a warrior is cool and all but I want to lead my clan to greatness!_

"_I _want to be clan leader one day" Ravenkit squeaked. Being a warrior was nice but he wanted to follow in Foxstar's paw steps. "We'll see about that Ravenkit!" Swiftkit mewed. "_I'll _train harder and work faster and fight fiercer than any cat Sun clan has ever seen so _I'll _be clan leader before you. When I'm leader, mabey you can be my deputy". Swiftkit mewed. _His deputy? No way! If anything he'll be my deputy! _Ravenkit thought triumphantly. "Ravenkit bared his tiny thorn sharp fangs in mock outrage and jumped on his brother "no way Swiftkit, you'll end up being _my_ deputy" he purred. "Don't forget about me" Poppykit meowed and she piled on top of her brothers. _"Whatever _happens I'll always be proud of _all _my kits" Foxstar meowed. "And they'll always be proud of their father" Snowfall added. As Foxstar gave a last loving glance at his family, he headed in the direction of the leader's den and began talking to Weaselfang and the senior warriors. Ravenkit watched his father return to the base of the Sunrock and he heard Snowfall murmur to herself: "maybe if you weren't leader you'd be able to be with your kits all the time…" she sighed inwardly and mewed in a more pleasant tone aloud to her kits:" hurry along now it's back to the nursery for your nap, you three may be close to apprenticeship but you're still my kits come now"! "Awwww!" all three of them groaned. Ravenkit wanted to explore some more! _I need to know every inch of Sunclan's home if I'm ever going to keep it completely safe from intruders._ "No arguments lets go" Snowfall meowed. Swiftkit and Poppykit unenthusiastically trailed back to their nests with their stubby tails lagging in the dust and Snowfall padded after them. Raven kit started to walk too when he suddenly felt as if he was being called. He whipped his head around and his gaze rested on the bramble thicket where the medicine cat den was. Curious, he started to creep slowly up to the den and soon found himself at the entrance. He peered inside to see if anyone was in there but all he could smell were the jumbled up scents of herbs and poultices. He leaned in closer and he heard the whispers and echoes being reflected of the walls of the den. He could hear voices calling him… willing him to come closer! Ravenkit wrinkled his tiny nose at the smell and started to back out of the den when he stumbled into a mess of fur. "Eeep!" he squealed and he landed in front of two light brown tabby paws. He gazed up and saw warm amber eyes gazing down at him.

"Hey there "the tabby mewled, you must be one of Foxstar's kits Ravenkit right? "Yes, I um, uh..." Ravenkit was lost for words. The tabby scared him completely! How was he supposed to be the bravest warrior ever when one of his own clanmates could sneak up on him? The tabby continued "shouldn't you be in the nursery with your mother and your littermates"? Ravenkit spoke clearly this time "I was following them but I thought I heard someone calling me." " Really", the tabby said that's weird usually the only ones in here are me and Blizzardfur but she's out in the forest collecting herbs!" Lost in her own thoughts for a second the tabby snapped back to the present when Ravenkit meowed: "you never told me your name."

The tabby purred: "I'm Hazelpaw the medicine cat apprentice!" I'm training with Blizzardfur so that one day I can heal my clanmates just like her"! "I was there at your kitting you know" she chided Now Ravenkit remembered! He recognized Hazelpaw's scent before but he had forgotten her name. Ravenkit liked Hazelpaw! She was kind and fun to talk to! "I thought I told you to take stock of the herbs Hazelpaw" a new voice broke in. Both cats turned around and Ravenkit saw a pure white she cat with long thick fur and brilliant green eyes like his staring to walk towards the medicine den. "Sorry Blizzardfur" Hazelpaw hung her head. Blizzardfur settled herself down beside her apprentice and turned her attention toward Ravenkit. "It's alright" she purred "At least I see you've been introducing young Ravenkit here to the medicine cat den!" "He was poking around in there when I found him" she said. "He said he heard voices inside the den!" Blizzardfur's eyes stretched wide and her tail lashed from side to side. For a second Ravenkit thought she might jump on him but she settled down again and murmured to herself so quietly Ravenkit had to strain to hear her. He could make out words like "Prophecy" and "Raven" and "Soar" and "Sun". She then turned calmly to Ravenkit and said "I've never heard anything like that."

Ravenkit scuffled his paws shyly "I'm sure it's nothing "he began, it could've happened to any cat right?" "Blizzardfur and Hazelpaw exchanged quick glances with each other and then looked at Ravenkit. "Maybe…" Blizzardfur replied. Hazelpaw cut in "well you should probably be getting back to the nursery now" she mewed anxiously. Ravenkit was confused but he didn't try to argue he began to bad back towards the tree stump where the nursery was when he heard Blizzardfur call out to him "Oh and Ravenkit, If you do happen to hear… strange things in the future please tell me". Ravenkit stopped and meowed" strange how"? "Oh… nothing in particular just ...things" Blizzardfur stumbled. "Promise?" she asked. "Fine" Ravenkit replied.

He made his way back to his nest and curled up in the beginnings of a deep sleep. As he settled into his nest he thought _what strange things could Blizzardfur be talking about? Why did she and Hazelpaw seem shocked that I could hear the voices? Can't they hear them too… can't anyone else hear them? _He shook his troubling thoughts away and let a wave of sleep overtake his mind. _"Whatever it is, I know nothing is going to stand in the way of me becoming the best leader Sunclan has ever seen. It's my destiny I just know it." Destiny… Destiny…_ he heard the word being repeated over and over in his mind by voices other than his own. As He drifted off into sleep and the voices said_" Do not fear young Ravenkit; your Destiny will come to you in time…_


End file.
